bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 2 (US)
Big Brother 2 was the second season of the American reality television series Big Brother. It began on July 5, 2001 and aired on CBS for 82 days, concluding on September 20, 2001 when Will Kirby was crowned the winner with five votes from the evicted House Guests. He won $500,000. The format of Big Brother 2 was different than that of the first American season, which had been a direct port from the original Dutch version. In Season 2, Every week the house guests would compete to become the Head of Household (HOH). The HOH would then nominate two house guests for eviction. The fellow contestants would vote, and the player with the most votes would be evicted. On Finale night, all former house guests returned to vote for who they thought should win the grand prize. Houseguests Voting History * Will and Nicole got to void one vote, before they knew what it was. Will chose Bunky's and Nicole chose Shannon's vote. Game History Week 1 At the first ever HOH comeptition, Mike "Boogie" Malin gained the title of Head of Household for the week. Mike chose to nominate Nicole Nilson Schaffrich and Sheryl Braxton for eviction, with Nicole being his main target. On the very first night, Nicole had appeared to be very loud and controlling to the other houseguests. Mike nominated Nicole against Sheryl because he thought that Sheryl was too liked by the rest of the house to be evicted; he thought that Nicole would definitely be the one to go. Later in the week, Mike, Will Kirby and Shannon Dragoo formed the "Chilltown" alliance, the first true alliance of Big Brother history. The rest of the house formed the alliance of "TOP" (The Other People), to go against the Chilltown alliance. Sheryl was evicted in a five to three vote, after the votes had decided to go against Chilltown's wishes. Week 2 Krista Stegall won the "To the Mat" HOH competition and was crowned Head of Household. The house were unaware who Krista would nominate as she had been playing both sides of the house. In order to help her decide who to nominate, Krista went round to each houseguest individually and asked them who should be nominated. The majority of the houseguests all said Will, a member of the Chilltown alliance. Despite the house wanting her to nominate a member of the Chilltown, Krista chose to nominate Autumn Daly and Kent Blackwelder for eviction. Many of the houseguests saw this as an opportunity to evict a weak player from the house, Autumn. Autumn was evicted in a unanimous vote of seven to zero. Week 3 Hardy Ames-Hill won the "By the Numbers" HOH competition. He chose to nominate Will Kirby and Shannon Dragoo for eviction, two members of the Chilltown alliance who were also involved in a romantic relationship together. Shannon felt the need to "sacrifice" herself in order for Will to remain in the game. In order to do this, she verbally attacked many houseguests and infamously cleaned the toilet with Hardy's toothbrush. Shannon's plan was successful and she was evicted by a unanimous vote. Week 4 Kent Blackwelder won the "Higher or Lower" HOH competition. He chose to nominate Krista Stegall and Mike "Boogie" Malin, two members of the Chilltown alliance who were also involved in a romantic relationship. Following their nomination, Mike and Kent were involved in various arguments with one another. Kent's target was Mike and the majority of houseguests agreed with this decision. Mike was evicted in a four to one vote. Week 5 Hardy Ames-Hill won the "Face the Facts" HOH, earning his second consecutive HOH win of the season. This made him the first person in the game to hold the title of HOH twice. The divide between the Chilltown and the alliance "The Other People" seemed to disappear, as there was only one member of Chilltown left in the house. The members of "The Other People" began to turn on each other and fracture into pairs. Hardy chose to nominate the last remaining Chilltown member, Will Kirby, and Kent Blackwelder. Kent was angered by his nomination and felt as if he had been betrayed. Kent was evicted by a unanimous vote. Week 6 Nicole Nilson Schaffrich won the "Pushing It to the Limit" HOH competition. She nominated Krista Stegall and Monica Bailey for eviction, stating that their close-bond was too powerful in the house. The two best-friends agreed that they would not rally up votes against one another. However, knowing that she would be the one evicted, Krista did try to gain sympathy vote from her other close-friend Will Kirby. Krista was evicted from the house in a unanimous three to zero vote. Week 8 Hardy Ames-Hill won the "Big Brother Road Trip" HOH competition. He nominated Bunky Miller and Will Kirby for eviction. Hardy and his ally Nicole Nilson Schaffrich, knowing that they would ultimately decide who was to be evicted, discussed who they should vote for. In order to ensure that he remained in the house, Will made a deal with Hardy that he would keep Nicole safe if he won HOH the following the week. Unaware that Will was lying, Hardy believed Will and cast the tiebreaker vote to evict Bunky over Will. Week 9 Monica Bailey won the "Strange Bedfellows" endurance competition. She nominated allies Hardy Ames-Hill and Nicole Nilson Schaffrich for eviction, leaving Will Kirby with the sole vote that week. During Week 3, after Hardy had nominated Shannon Dragoo, Will promised to Shannon that he would avenge her eviction by evicted Hardy when he got the chance. With this in mind, Will cast the sole vote to evict Hardy from the house. Week 10 The final HOH competition was divided into three parts; the two houseguests that accumulated the highest total number of points in the first two rounds of the competition would advance to the final round. The first part was a quiz based on how former houseguests had described the three remaining houseguests; Will Kirby received 5 points, Nicole Nilson Schaffrich received 4 points and Monica Bailey received 3 points. In the second part, houseguests were given a time limit to complete various household tasks, and would receive a point for each task they completed; Nicole received 7 points, Monica received 6 points and Will received 5 points. This meant that Nicole and Will advanced to the final round, after receiving 11 points and 10 points each respectively. The final round was a quiz based on experiences in the Big Brother 2 house, the houseguest that answered the most questions correctly would become the finl HOH. After answering every question correctly, Nicole was crowned the final HOH. She chose to evict Monica, as she thought she stood more of a chance of winning if she was up against Will. Finale The Jury Trivia *This was the first season to feature Head of Household competitions. *This was the first season to feature a Jury and a Final Two. *This is the only season where the finalists were allowed to nullify two (one each) jury votes. *This was the first season to feature more than 10 houseguests. * This was the first season to have a houseguest expelled. * During the filming of this season, 9/11 occurred. Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Sardinia! Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Timor! Category:Big Brother Seasons Hey! Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, 703 Survivor! Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Sardinia! Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Timor! Category:Big Brother Seasons Hey! Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, 703 Survivor!